Code Lyoko Episode 122: Alien Invasion
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana takes a wild shot at controlling the planet.  What will he do?  Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 122: Alien Invasion**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-121 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"No, that isn't it either." Jeremie was in the Factory at three in the morning. He had gone through nearly a fifth of the Super Computer looking for Aelita and had come up empty. "She has to be here she sent me the message!" He rubs his temples. "Headache, eye ache, this is too much for one person. Sanne, I could tell her, if she knew there was a chance to find Aelita she'd probably spend every waking moment looking for her, like I have." Jeremie had been "sick" for two days now and unable to go to school. Jeremie gets his phone out. "Sanne, could you come to the Factory?"

"An attack?"

"No, I just, please come here."

"Ok Jeremie." They hang up.

About ten minutes later Sanne makes it to the Factory. "Sanne, I, I got a message. Here," Jeremie loads the message up.

"_Help me! I don't know where I am. I was being controlled by Xana then everything went black. Why can't I contact any of you? I tried and tried but nothing got through. Please help me! I'm so scared. It hurts, did I, did I fall into the Digital Sea? Is this what William feels? Jeremie, mom, why won't you help me!"_

"Aelita, that's her voice but it can't be her she was deleted."

"I know. That's what I thought to but when I went to delete this message on my computer it went to the recycling bin. If I could find the Super Computers version of that I might be able to find Aelita."

"When did you get this message?"

"About a week ago." Sanne raises a hand.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" She grabs him by the front of his shirt. "My Baby might be alive and you don't tell me!?"

"I, I didn't know if it was real and didn't want to get your hopes up."

"What have you done so far?"

"I've been looking through the Super Computer byte by byte for anything that might be Aelita."

"I'll go to Lyoko. I won't need to sleep if I'm on Lyoko."

"Sanne, use a Way Tower incase Xana attacks. I'll send you what I already went through."

"Ok." Sanne takes the elevator down and steps in a Scanner.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." She lands outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "I sent the information already, I need a break. MY head is killing me."

"Ok Jeremie go take a nap." Jeremie leaves the Factory and goes to his dorm room for a nap.

Less than an hour later Sanne feels pulses. "No, Xana not now." She was going over what Jeremie had already gone through to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Jeremie?" No answer. "Wake up!" She knew he must be asleep and not even the beeping of the Super Scan would wake him up. "Jeremie!" She yells as loud as she can but it isn't enough to wake Jeremie up. He had turned his computer speakers down when he was playing music and forgot to turn them back up.

"Breaking news, an Alien Invasion is underway! The Eiffel Tower has already been taken by these Aliens!" A camera zooms in on the Eiffel Tower which has Creepers crawling all over it. "More Aliens attacked the capital building!" A camera zooms in on Kankrelats and Hornets firing lasers and setting the building on fire. "The military has been called to try and fight off the invasion but the closest base is more then fifty kilometers away! Why does everyone invade France! Why can't they for once attack Australia!?" The camera goes across the city showing fires and people screaming and running in panic as Hornets and Kankrelats and Creepers attack the city of Paris.

Unfortunately no one at Kadic Academy was watching TV. They were in class or taking a nap. "And this is how the weight of the Earth was discovered. Although many say this may not be right as some believe in a hollow Earth and religious nutjobs say Hell exists inside the Earth and this would make the Earth weigh less. Of course, they also refute the age of the Earth because the Bible says it is only 6,000 years old so no one with an I.Q. over 100 listens to them."

"Does Mrs. Hertz seem angry?" Odd whispers to S.S. "More angry?"

"Yes Odd and I bet it's because the guy who use to flirt with her stopped. Ever since Sanne came back I noticed Jim doesn't seem to be as interested in her."

"The big guy has good tastes." Odd and S.S. laugh a little too loudly.

"You two what is so funny!"

"Uh, that, uh, people think the Earth is only 6,000 years old." Odd was quick on his feet, or tongue.

"Yes it is very ridicules that in today's day and age that faith can defeat science when all it has is a sexist book that makes women out to be worse then the devil. But this is a classroom so hold your laughter until afterwards."

"Sorry Mrs. Hertz." They remain quiet until class is over.

"So what were you really laughing about?" Ulrich knew it couldn't be what Odd said it was.

"That Mrs. Hertz doesn't seem to like Jim has found a new romance." Odd and S.S. laugh again. "Jim seems quite taken with Sanne maybe we'll get ourselves a new…" Odd stops. "Stupid, sorry."

"I don't think Aelita is gone forever." Everyone looks at Ulrich. "Yumi and I made sure we had each other's hair incase something like, that, ever happened. I can't believe Jeremie and Aelita wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Great minds think alike. Odd and I did the same thing. Why do you think Jeremie hasn't brought her back then?"

"He said even if he could bring her back he wouldn't until we defeated Xana. If we want Aelita back we have to beat Xana." They continue to talk when Mr. Delmas's voice comes over the PA System.

"Children, teachers, staff member please head to your rooms and remain there until further notice." There is a click. "Oh God what will we do if the Aliens come here? What? It's still on?" Now there is another click.

"Aliens?" The group looks at each other. "Xana? But Jeremie would call us." Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"He said he was sick, maybe he is asleep." The group runs to the dorm building and go to Jeremie's room. He is asleep on his bed while Sanne is on the monitor.

"Wake him up! Xana is attacking!"

"We know that." Ulrich shakes Jeremie who wakes up. "Jeremie Xana is attacking."

"What? I just went to sleep, the Super Scan should have woken me up." But he doesn't hear the beeping noise very well. "Oh, I turned the speakers down."

"Jeremie I've been yelling myself hoarse for nearly twenty minutes!" She yells but it barely comes up at normal volume. "Ice Sector! Hurry!"

"Ok I'm up." Jeremie gets his glasses and shoes on then they all run for the sewer entrance.

"We have to call Jim." Ulrich gets his phone out and calls Jim. "Jim, its Xana."

"I thought of that already. I can't get a hold of Sanne."

"She's already on Lyoko. Hurry!" Ulrich hangs up on Jim as they get to the sewer entrance. Yumi takes the lid off and they climb down to get their scooters and skateboards.

"What about Samantha? Jeremie was waking up still as he pushed on his scooter.

"I called her. She said she should be able to make it since the Alien Force wasn't in her part of the city yet." Odd had made sure to call Samantha. He knew she liked to roam the city looking for deals and parties to work at and had been worried.

"That means Xana must have sent a lot of monsters. He might have destroyed the Scanners making it impossible for us to deactivate the Tower."

"Well, Sanne's already on Lyoko so she might be able to make it on her own." The gang continues down the sewer passage to the Factory as things get worse on Lyoko.

"It appears the Aliens are sending more forces! God help us all!" The camera shows Xana was some how able to materialize monsters directly to Earth! Dozens of Mega Tanks form in the air then drop to the ground and start blasting. Soon after a single monster forms in the air. It is unlike any Xana has sent before. It is almost human like with two arms and legs and a human like head. But the size and the way it looks is definitely not human. Its head is large, resembling that of a typical picture of a Grey along with the eyes. But the mouth is large with razor sharp teeth. The arms are long and ripple with muscles. The legs bend backwards at the knees and the feet are round where the toes should be. "Is this, the, the leader?" The reporter is scared to death and is visibly shaking on camera.

"_Humans!"_ The monster speaks! _"Surrender to me and you shall be spared! Accept this gift and you will no longer worry about disease and death._" The monster waves its arm and the Xana Symbol appears in the air. "_If you refuse I will spread my attack to a world wide invasion!"_

All around the world countries must decide whether or not to surrender. Some smaller countries decide to surrender but others like America, China, Russia, Israel, Australia, and many others are not going to surrender to Aliens. China decides not only to not surrender but to strike back. "Prepare the missiles! The code has been given." They had activated their nuclear warheads and prepare to launch. "Fire on mark…" They aim three warheads at Paris ready to wipe out every alien, and human, with the power of the sun. "Launch!" The three warheads are launched. On Patriot X 2 propulsion systems they break the sound barrier seconds after launch and pick up speed as they fly towards Paris.

"We're clear." Odd had gone up first to check for monsters at the Factory. The others get out and run to the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room and Jeremie brings up the security cameras.

"The Scanners are ok. How did he send so many monsters that people think its an Alien Invasion?" Jeremie uses the TV Program to bring up the news.

"France has called for the military to keep fighting! We will not surrender. Other nations not surrendering include America, Great Britain, Australia, China, and Russia. More Aliens have been teleported to Earth attacking the major cities of the world." The camera shows Paris under attack, then cuts to New York City, then cuts to Berlin. In Berlin the gang sees Mega Tanks and Assassins materialize in mid air.

"I guess that's how. He is powerful enough to send his creatures directly to Earth. He wants a return to give him more power. If this keeps up he might be able to break the barrier. Go down guys and I'll send you to where Sanne is. When the other two get here I'll send them and you guys can start towards the activated Tower." The others get on the elevator and take it down. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower in the Ice Sector. S.S. gets in. "Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "I'll send the vehicles now." Jeremie does and his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Go without me!" It was Samantha. "They're everywhere! Damn Hornets already got me trapped in here." Samantha had locked herself in a car after the Hornets stopped her from getting to a sewer entrance. "Sorry."

"Its ok Xana has sent thousands of monsters." Jeremie thinks about if he should wait for Jim or not when the Super Computer beeps. It is the alarm program. Jeremie brings up the security camera and sees Jim. "Stay safe Samantha they're headed for the Tower."

"Ok." Samantha hangs up as the Hornets fire lasers on the car trying to get Samantha.

"Guys Jim is coming Samantha isn't. She's been trapped by Hornets." Jim takes the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Jim, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." Jim lands on Lyoko. "Go east, then when I saw north. The activated Tower is a good distance from the Way Tower." They get on their vehicles and take off east.

"Oh damn." Samantha sees a Mega Tank roll up to the car she is in. "Unlock, come on, stupid thing!" She kicks at the door on the opposite side of the car when the Mega Tank fires. The car is hit and goes flying over the curb flipping over and slamming into a building. The gas tank is now exposed to the Hornets as the car lays on its top. They fire at the gas tank as Samantha hurriedly crawls out of the broken back window. She climbs out after cutting herself on broken glass. "Shit if this was Lyoko I'd stay around and kick your ass but I'm smart enough to know when to run." Samantha runs away from the car right before a Hornet shoots through the gas tank and ignites the gas. The car explodes sending debris into the air. The three Hornets are hit and destroyed while the Mega Tank closes up. Samantha feels the heat and is hit with some debris but keeps on running.

"Ok guys go north. You're at the edge of the barrier. Be careful with Xana's attention turned towards attacking Earth he'll send Sissi to stop you." Jeremie is watching TV to keep up on what is going on.

"_I can not believe the scum on this planet would refuse to join me!"_ The monster Xana is using as his spokes person waves his arm and a wave of energy comes out blasting a city block destroying the buildings. Most of the people had already evacuated the city but this display of power gets South Africa, Cuba, and Paraguay to surrender.

The fighting continues, the French military even with the Urban Dreadnought Defense Fighters the military could not overcome the onslaught of Krabes, Mega Tanks, Creepers, Dragons, Hornets, and Kankrelats. Paris is considered lost but the government of France was not surrendering. America was doing the best as the citizens had guns of their own and fought against the Alien Invasion. Especially in the inner cities and the south where legal, and illegal, gun ownership was at its highest.

On Lyoko the gang sees the activated Tower in the distance. "Jeremie the Tower is in sight. Give us about three minutes to deactivate it." Ulrich revs the engine of the Overbike and tries to go faster.

"Open up!" Samantha is outside a store and beats against the door. "Please they're after me!" Her tough act, her ghetto thugette bravado is gone. She is a sixteen year old girl being attacked by the "Aliens". She hears locks being turned and the door opens. She runs in and the door is shut behind her.

"Girl what were you doing out there?"

"I, I was in a car when those Hornets and a Mega Tank attacked."

"What? Is that what they're calling those things?" Samantha nods when she realizes she slipped the names of the "Aliens".

"It should be over soon."

"I don't think everyone will surrender. America and the Chinese said they'd rather destroy the planet then let these aliens take over." The man had a radio playing since electricity had been knocked out.

"Trust me it will be over soon." Samantha sits down with her back against the door. The man notices a trail of blood on the door.

"Um, I have some medical supplies I could have my wife try and stop those wounds from bleeding." Samantha was in shock and didn't feel the pain.

"I'm fine." She knows her friends will deactivate the Tower, they had to.

"Jeremie I hate it when you're right." The gang had gotten closer to the Tower and sees Sissi waiting for them. "Ready to fight bitch?" Ulrich gets his sword out and motions to Yumi to jump off the Overbike. Yumi does a graceful back flip and does a handspring up to her feet.

"I am a Knight of King Xana you will show me respect!" Sissi gets her axe out. "I will destroy all of you."

"Try it." Ulrich charges Sissi on the Overbike then jumps off letting the Overbike distract Sissi. "Triplicate." He splits apart. "Triangulate." The clones and Ulrich run around Sissi.

"Like that would work on me." Sissi strikes a clone then jumps and strikes another. "I know who the real Ulrich is. King Xana says I can have you as a play toy when the world surrenders to him."

"Play with this!" Ulrich does a Super Sprint to try and spear Sissi but she blocks it with her axe. They fight as the others show up.

"Sanne get back." Sanne steps off the Overwing very lady like then Jim takes off into the air.

"S.S. jump off and protect Sanne." S.S. nods and jumps off the Overboard landing next to Sanne.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Sissi to try and distract her but Sissi is to powerful. She blocks them and a strike from Ulrich in one swing.

"I have been given an upgrade from King Xana!" Sissi does a Super Sprint and strikes Yumi before her fans make it back to her. Sissi throws her axe up into the air and catches the fans. "Hai!" Sissi throws the fans at Ulrich. He blocks them easily.

"Yumi would have hit me."

"Maybe." Sissi catches her axe and does a Super Sprint at Ulrich. Her Super Sprint is much faster then Ulrich's and she strike him before he can attempt to block. "Who is left?" She looks around and sees S.S. standing next to Sanne. "You."

"Extend!" Before Sissi does a Super Sprint S.S. hits her in the chest with the power pole. She pushes Sissi back when Sissi grabs the pole and lifts S.S. into the air.

"Now what will you do?"

"Retract!" The pole shortens quickly and with the momentum S.S. kicks Sissi hard.

"That almost hurt." Sissi uses her Xana powers to float back to her feet. "This will hurt." She strikes S.S. with her axe sending S.S. back to Earth.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd rains arrows down onto Sissi.

"Nice try Odd!" Sissi blocks the arrows with her axe. "Die!" She jumps up into the air and strikes the Overboard. As Odd falls towards the ground Sissi throws her axe at him destroying Odd and sending him back to Earth. When she lands she does a Super Sprint and catches her axe before it touches the ground. "Sanne its time to die." Suddenly something drops on top of Sissi.

"Go Sanne!" Jim has Sissi pinned to the ground after jumping off the Overwing. "Hurry!" Sanne runs to the Tower.

"No she won't!" Sissi uses her Xana powers to send energy out destroying Jim and sending him back to Earth. "You're mine!" Sissi does a Super Sprint at Sanne when Sanne puts her hands up throwing two energy orbs at Sissi. Sissi dodges one but is hit by the other. The few seconds it takes for Sissi to recover gives Sanne her chance to get into the Tower. "Get back here!" Sissi strikes the Tower with her axe but can do little else.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Jeremie, how does it look?"

"The monsters stopped fighting. If we did a return it would blank people's memories…"

"But it won't bring anyone back to life."

"It will save those who are injured and close to dieing." Jeremie brings up the program.

"It will make Xana stronger."

"I know." Jeremie sees something on the screen. The camera shows a warhead flying from the east about to hit the middle of the city. "Return to the…" As the white bubble comes out a bright flash of light envelopes the camera as the nuclear warhead detonates. The energy, the power, the destructive force spreads out as the white bubble of a return comes out to reverse time. The white bubble covers the nuclear blast preventing it from killing anyone.

"Man, I can't believe Sissi beat me so easily." Ulrich is pouting after the return. "It was like I was nothing."

"Ulrich just be glad not to many people died." According to the news the strange "disease" that was spreading only affected twelve thousand people.

"Not too many? I know Xana could have killed millions, billions, but that doesn't mean the lives that we did lose any less of a loss." Jeremie wasn't sure why so few had died. Maybe Xana really was trying to get Earth to surrender to him and wasn't looking for a return to the past. What was an empire with no one to rule? "Guys, I have something to tell you…"


End file.
